


Waste of Time

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Blair isn't going for a flu shot





	Waste of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt 'immunity'

Waste of Time  
  
by Bluewolf

  
  
  
"When are you going for your flu shot?" Jim asked over breakfast.  
  
"I'm not," Blair replied.  
  
"Not?" Jim sounded horrified.  
  
"Not," Blair confirmed.  
  
"You're not scared to have one because of all the rumours that getting one might actually give you flu, are you?"  
  
"No, I just think that for me it's a waste of time," Blair said.  
  
Jim frowned, looking puzzled. "Waste of time?" he repeated. "Getting a vaccination is never a waste of time."  
  
"It is if you're immune to something. I've never had flu. There was a flu epidemic in 1980 - I was at school in Fort Worth at the time. I was the only pupil in my class not to get flu. Even the teacher did. I think only about 5% of the pupils didn't get it; at one point all the kids who were actually at school were put into one classroom with the one teacher who wasn't off, and we didn't fill it. All we actually did was busy work, but with the age range involved what else could that one teacher give us to do?  
  
"So since I seem to have a natural immunity - what's the point in wasting vaccine on me?"  
  
"I take your point... OK, I'll be late home tonight. I'm not immune to flu, and I'm not about to take a chance, so I've got an appointment with my doctor to get a shot tonight."  
  
Blair nodded. "Fair enough."  
  
He finished eating, washed his dishes and reached for his jacket. "I might not manage to get in this afternoon - there's a meeting at 1, attendance is mandatory, and I suspect it'll go on for ever. You might even get home before me." He sighed. "I wish I had an immunity to the meetings TPTB at Rainier sometimes call!"  
  
Jim grinned as Blair picked up his backpack and walked out, careful not to slam the door. He had a strong suspicion that they'd be calling for takeaway for dinner.


End file.
